Wolverine
Wolverine (born James Howlett, commonly known as Logan) is an Ultimate Destiny Wrestling (UDW) competitor. He is a two-time UDW Universal Champion and a two-time All-Star Champion, and a former UDW Tag Team Champion as a member of the X-Men. Career Teaming with John McClane Wolverine debuted on April 23, 2013 in a tag team match with John McClane. The two faced Captain Planet and Space Ghost in a match that saw Captain Planet walk out on his tag team partner. Wolverine and McClane put Space Ghost away, and the two agreed to continue teaming. Wolverine and McClane defeated The Rebel Alliance (Luke Skywalker and Han Solo) at Skeletor Show I. Shortly thereafter they recruited Storm to escort them to the ring against World's Finest (Superman and Batman) with Wonder Woman. After losing the match, McClane would eventually leave UDW. All-Star Champion After picking up some big wins over Superman, Axe Cop and Rocky Balboa, Wolverine defeated James Bond and Captain Planet in a Triple Threat match. After the match, Space Ghost came to attack the Captain, but Wolverine chased him off. At Cobra Rising I, Wolverine defeated Santa Claus to become the UDW All-Star Champion. A few weeks later, he was assaulted by The Joker with a lead pipe. Despite facing possible injuries, Wolverine went on to defend the championship against Santa Claus in a violent Last Man Standing match at Nuremberg I. Wolverine set his sights on Joker, looking for revenge. He put his title on the line at Gotham Nights I, retaining the championship with a victory over The Joker. Meanwhile, Captain Planet set out to prove to Wolverine that he didn't need his help some months before. After picking up a string of victories, the Captain challenged Wolverine for the All-Star Championship at Go Planet! I in an Inferno match. Captain Planet set Wolverine on fire, taking the All-Star Championship for himself. Post Championship Wolverine entered the 2013 Royal Rumble match at number twenty-five. He survived until the very end of the match, when he was eliminated by Kratos, earning Kratos a UDW Universal Championship match at Coast to Coast I. Wolverine teamed up with Storm as the X-Men, defeating The Hulk and She-Hulk when Hulk got his team disqualified. Teaming and Feuding with André Wolverine teamed up with André the Giant on June 2, defeating the Super Mario Bros. (Mario and Luigi). At Cobra Rising I, Wolverine and André defeated Hulk Hogan and Kratos. A short while later, Wolverine attempted to team with Hogan but, despite winning, there was obvious tension between the two. When the two faced later, Hogan offered a handshake to show that the tension was gone, but then attacked Wolverine when he tried to accept. After failing to capture the UDW Universal Championship from Deadpool at Gotham Nights II, Wolverine shocked the world when he abandoned André in a tag team match against the Super Mario Bros. In the same match, the Mario Bros. split up, leading to a tag team match at McDonald's House II in which Wolverine and Mario defeated André and Luigi. In December, he teamed with Storm against André and Lady Gaga in a losing effort. Wolverine entered the 2015 Royal Rumble match, but was eliminated by Betelgeuse. Later he was awarded a shot to enter the 2015 Elimination Chamber match. André attempted to thwart this opportunity by attacking Wolverine before his qualifying match with Betelgeuse, but Wolverine was able to recover and win the match regardless. Not done, André attacked Wolverine again after the match, this time using a lead pipe for good measure. Match Record In wrestling *'Finishing moves' :* Canadian Destroyer (Front flip piledriver) :* Canadian Neckbreaker (Gutwrench elevated neckbreaker) :* Fastball Special (Springboard lariat) *'Signature moves' :* Adamantium Uppercut (Pop-up European uppercut, sometimes as a counter to a diving opponent) :* Diving headbutt :* Multiple suplex variations :** Belly to back :** Bridging Northern Lights :** Bridging / Release / Rolling German :** Slingshot :** Snap :** Super :* Springboard crossbody :* Weapon X Elbow (Turnbuckle handstand elbow drop) *'Managers' :* Beast :* Lady Gaga :* Storm *'Entrance themes' :* "Theme of Wolverine" by Hideyuki Fukasawa Championships and accomplishments .]] *'Ultimate Destiny Wrestling' :* UDW Universal Championship (2 times) :* UDW All-Star Championship (2 times) :* UDW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Beast External links Wolverine Superstar Highlight Category:Canadian Wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers Category:UDW All-Star Champions Category:UDW Competitors Category:X-Men Category:Superheroes Category:Marvel Comics Wrestlers Category:UDW Universal Champions Category:Elimination Chamber Winners Category:UDW Tag Team Champions Category:Triple Crown Champions